TW: Remastered
by TsuyoiHanyou
Summary: TW is TurtleWar, a very old and wierd game played over a forum, a game about human leaders controlling Armys OF Animals, this is a story based off of it.


_**Prologue: Memorys**_

Our story starts in a run down old house on top of a hill, inside this house is a woman in her 30's sitting on a chair reading the newspaper, and it is in the early morning.

"Mommy, what's this?" Came the sound of the woman's son as he walked into the main room, holding up a brown notebook.

When the mother saw it, she knew what it was she was holding, and she knew her son would not settle until he heard the story.

So the woman set down the newspaper and lifted her son up on her lap.

"This is a notebook from my years in the war when I was young."

Her son just nodded and stared at the book, gesturing to tell.

The woman blew the dust off the cover, the title was.

"The Story Of TurtleWar, as told by General Suzaku."

She opened up the book, and the first words she saw were:

"_And may we, together as people, not cut echother off due to differences in Ideals."_

She turned the page.

"Well alright then, heres how it happened."

_**Chapter 1: The 5 Who Were Chosen**_

And so the story begins, we are taken back in time, in fact to a different planet, how could this story have started on a different planet? Don't ask.

But we are taken to a grassy land around a city, and then to a building, which seems to be a high school, then to a classroom, where 5 students are serving detention.

Three males and two females.

A man walked in the classroom, supposedly a teacher, he stood in the front middle behind a chalkboard and opened up a book.

"Lets see what you five have done…" The man said.

He first turned to the first male, who was a freshman with brown hair, skinny, average height with glasses, wearing a school uniform.

"Travis Kaguya, serving 3 days of detention for Painting a wolf all over the school walls with graffiti, why on earth did you do that?"

Travis Shrugged. "I felt like it."

The truth is he did it for attention, but was he going to say that? Definitely not.

The teacher then turned to the other two males, one a sophomore and then other a Senior, the sophomore was wearing a school uniform, he had spiky black hair and a picture of a turtle on his hand, he was a bit taller then Travis.

The senior was very tall, had bushy orange hair and glasses, also wearing a school uniform.

"Cameron Uchiha, and Briato Uzumaki." The man said their names, looking at the sophomore, and then the senior.

"I liked to be called cam." The freshman said.

The teacher eyed him with a cold look and Cameron did the same.

"Cam Uchiha And Briato Uzumaki, serving 3 days of detention for starting a food fight against Each other that ended up turning into a cafeteria wide Food Fight." The man said.

Briato snickered at this, but stopped when the teacher eyed him.

"What caused this between you two?" The teacher asked.

"He Made fun of my pet toad."

"He Made Fun of my pet turtle." They both talked at the same time, and the teacher looked dumbfounded, why would a fight erupt over something someone said about an animal?

Hearing this, Travis laughed.

Then teacher then turned to the first female, a sophomore, long black hair and a school uniform, also wearing glasses with a Guitar Pick Necklace around her neck.

"Sadie Hitoremi, serving 1 day of detention for Not paying attention in band class and then fighting with the Band Teacher."

Sadie just stared, and said:

"She had it coming, the old hag."

The teacher wrote something down in the book, and then turned to the last student, the other female, a senior, tall with long brown hair, also wearing glasses and a school uniform.

"Wait a minute, Your Suzaku Hyuuga! You're an ace Student, what in the world?!"

The teacher looked down at his book.

"Serving One day of detention for leaving school grounds without permission?"

"There was fox caught in a vine out near the trees." Suzaku Replied.

The teacher smiled, he knew it couldn't have been something truly bad.

"Well alright then, now that that's through you will be in here for 1 hour, just do whatever you please, the Detention teacher will be here shortly.

And the man left.

However, the detention teacher never came, so soon the students began to interact.

"So, Travis was it?" Briato asked Travis.

"Yeah, just call me Trav."

"And, Suzaku And Sadie?" He turned to the two females.

"Right."

"Yeah." They both said.

"You know Briato, you're the one that got us into this." Cameron Said.

"What are you taking about, I was joking. But then you had to go make fun of my toad!"

Travis Snickered.

"I don't think most people get into a fight over Animals, very strange." Travis said to the two.

"And what about you? Why would you grafitti a stupid animal like the wolf over the school walls?" Sadie Asked.

"Don't you EVER call the wolf a stupid animal!" Travis yelled out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever freshman." She replied.

Travis gave her an evil look, but she ignored it.

"Did you actually hit the band teacher?" Briato asked Sadie.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You know, I shouldn't actually be in here at all." Suzaku Told Herself, not meaning for anyone else to hear.

"You know you've got a point, saving a fox, that's a pretty nice thing to do." Travis said.

Everyone else nodded.

"That teacher should be here by now." Cameron Said.

"You WANT the teacher to come?"" Briato asked.

"Shut up, of course I wouldn't." Cameron Replied.

While they were talking, Travis had found an old brown book in a cage under his desk without a title; he seemed to be deeply in focus with it.

"What's that?" Suzaku asked, pointing towards the book.

"An old picture book that was under the desk…with some crazy pictures."

The other 4 gathered around.

"Holy Crap." Briato said.

As he turned the pages, there were pictures of Animals, Wolfs And Foxes to be exact.

"Is that…armor?" Sadie Asked.

And indeed it was, the Wolfs and foxes were wearing black and white armor, and had swords.

"Wait a minute, Cameron look, what they're fighting against…" Briato was looking towards the left of the page, seeing this Cameron's eyes widened.

What the wolves and foxes were fighting were…turtles turtles in armor, it was a gruesome, and blood was splattered across the picture.

"What kind of sicko would make this book?" Cameron asked, then Travis turned the page, there were words, Travis read them out loud.

"The Humans stayed dominant for ages, but soon the animals took over, its like some chip went off in their brains, they gained the fighting skills of a ninja, and it wasn't long until they attacked the military bases, gaining the skills to use weapons, and eventually drive a vehicle, it was amazing, but terrifying at the same time, the animals took over, and the earth was…destroyed, I can not explain how it happened, for I was not there to see the whole thing, but the 5 of us, us 5 humans, were chosen to live, where we were taken to the animals home planet, where a war erupted between them, us 5 were chosen to be the leaders, three of us lead one team, while the other two lead the other team, our friendship was gone, we had become mortal enemies, and eventually, we had prevailed, we had won."

The group-stayed silent, wide eyed at what they were hearing, was this some sort of fictional story? Or had these events actually happened?

"Trav..turn the page." Briato said, and so he did.

"Goodbye Friends, may you not lay forgotten, the foxes shall march on, and may we, together as people, not cut echother off due to differences in Ideals." He read.

Then he saw that there was a list of names.

"Read the names." Sadie said.

"Ryoku Kaguya, Briato Uzumaki, Cameron Uchiha, Sadie Uchiha, Suzaku Hyuuga."

Then more silence, everyone turned to look at the person next to them.

"Those are..our names." Suzaku Said.

"But My first names not Ryoku." Travis said.

"And My last name isn't Uchiha, could it be a coincidence?" Sadie asked.

"BOOM."

Suddenly the glass windows broke, and the ground shook, an explosion had just erupted throughout the city!

Suzaku ran to the windows, as the others began to panic.

"It's a bombing, the city's been bombed!"

Screams of terror echoed through the air, the 5 watched, Horrified, as before their eyes the city crumbled to the ground, the screams gone, the grassland set to fire, not a trace of life to be seen.

Sadie fell to her knees, as the others just stood there, frozen in shock, tears dribbled down from Travis's Eyes.

"My..parents." Sadie said.

Before anything else could even be said, the ceiling above them broke up and shot into the air, gone into the sky, a shadow enveloped the building, and looming up in the sky was ship, a space ship, something you would see in a fictional book, but this was real.

The ship lowered itself, and out of it came figures, in armor.

The group didn't have time to react, by the time they turned their heads gun shots had been sounded, and tranquilizer darts were now lodged into their bodies, they slowly fell to the ground, asleep and paralyzed.

The figures picked them up, and these figures were. Wolves! And foxes!

A short figure waited at the door as the others walked in carrying the bodies, this figure in armor was..a turtle.

[IMG].[/IMG]


End file.
